Pero, ¿No que te gustaba ella?
by Rukia-Kuchiki-Lol-14
Summary: Rukia se ha enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero el esta enamorado de su hermana.


Hoy es un día muy bonito en el parque del centro de Karakura.

Los niños juegan alegres alrededor del pequeño lago, los patos nadando una manera tranquila, hay varias parejas paseando tomadas de la mano y a unos 10 metros de mi lado izquierdo hay una chica de pelo largo rizado y piel clara tocando la serenata de Schubert en su violín de 4/4. El viento es acogedor, con su linda y pegajosa danza los árboles, la imitan, provocando que mi pelo negro y lacio trate de secundar su bella danza, siendo interrumpida por mis manos haciéndome una pequeña coleta.

He llegado 15 minutos antes que él, mi mejor amigo, que de una manera rara y graciosa me enamore de él, pero sé que le gusta otra persona. . . mi hermana. Sí. Es demasiado estúpido y frustrante pero al menos estoy conforme con su amistad.

Faltan ya 5 minutos para las tres de la tarde.

El día de ayer el, me mandó un mensaje de texto diciéndome que me invitaba a mí y a mi hermana a un concierto de un famoso chelista. En lo personal me gusta el chelo pero, no demasiado, lo que más me gusta es el violín, el piano y la flauta transversal, y claro está, que por ser hermanas de diferentes edades (mi hermana tiene 18 años y yo tengo 16 años) tenemos gustos diferentes.

Además él sabe que el pase de salida de mi hermana soy yo, así que, si la quiere a ella me tiene que ''tener a mi''.

Hoy mi hermana afortunada o desafortunadamente ha estado enferma, pues las últimas semanas ha tenido vómitos, ascos y mareos de una forma muy constantes de igual manera que han peleado mucho mis padres y ella. Creo que no confían en mí lo suficiente porque al momento de que yo les pregunto algo acerca del tema mi madre se pone a llorar, mi hermana pone una cara muy afligida y mi padre me dice con un carácter demasiado fuerte que no vuelva a preguntar nada sobre ese tema, nunca.

De repente, siento que alguien me tapa los ojos.

Al principio me asuste, pero al recordar lo bromista que es mi súper amigo, aunque duele decirle amigo, supe que era el que me tapo los ojos.

Agarre sus manos para que por fin pudiera ver.

— Orihime no pudo venir está enferma, perdón — dije antes de que el preguntara por ella.

— Ha — pude notar cierta tristeza en su voz. Luego se paró enfrente de mí y con una sonrisa me tendió un ramo de rosas y jazmines, — ¡Toma! son para ti. — Sin borrar su sonrisa de la cara, que por cierto es hermosa — ¿Que no las vas a tomar, Rukia?

— ¡¿Qué?! Este, sí. . . ha. . . perdón, es que he estado algo distraída. — ¿Que rayos pasó? ya debo de dejar de ver sus labios eso hace que pierda su control.

— ¿Que no las vas a agarrar o qué?

— ¡Ah! si perdón Ichigo. — al momento de que acerque mi mano para agarrar el ramo, por accidente roce su mano contra la mía y sentí como una pequeña descarga recorría toda mi columna, desde mi coxis hasta mi primera cervical (Atlas)* provocando que me retorciera por la sensación lo cual, no lo pude disimular e Ichigo se dio cuenta.

— ¿Te sientes bien Rukia?

— sí, nada más que de repente me dieron cosquillas. Tú ya sabes como soy de cosquilluda... Ya nos vamos o ¿Que esperamos? — ¡Oh! que ingeniosa soy como para decir tal mentira, si tuviera el valor suficiente te diría '' Kurosaki Ichigo, me gusta... no, te amo '' pero que bueno que por el momento no tengo el valor como para decirle semejante estupidez.

Después de lo que le dije a Ichigo me levante y el me agarro del brazo, pero no me agarro de una forma fuerte o brusca sino con delicadeza y me dijo junto con su sonrisa encantadora— Si, ya hay que irnos pero esta vez juntos.

— ¿Juntos?—! ¿Juntos? ¡¿A qué se quería referir con eso?... no te ilusiones Rukia, puedes salir lastimada.

— ha... este... ¡Mira! a ya está mi auto— y de una manera formal me abrió la puerta y me ínsito a entrar, lo cual su manera de actuarse me hacía cada vez más rara. Después de que yo entrara al auto, Ichigo hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Muy bien! A iniciar el camino al concierto de Joshua Bell**—y encendió su auto, para dirigirnos al auditorio—Jajaja, te acuerdas que de chiquita te gustaba Dora La Exploradora— dijo Ichigo, por lo que había dicho al parecer tenía planeado molestarme gran parte del camino— te sabias todas sus canciones y capítulos de memoria, hasta que llego Chappy***, y créeme, si de verdad existiera ya tendrías de millones de demandas de acoso, ¡Jajajajaja!— cuando termino de recordarme algunas cosas vergonzosas de mi toco un semáforo de color rojo provocando, obviamente, que nos detuviéramos. En eso que acerca su mano derecha y revolvió mi pelo, bueno lo que podía porque todavía seguía amarrado pero eso fue encantador mientras duro.

Afortunadamente no había demasiado tráfico por lo cual ya nos faltaba muy poco para llegar, pero unas palabras que había dicho Ichigo me intrigaron, ya que no concordaban, para nada.

— ¡Alto! Concierto de Joshua Bell, pero si él es un violinista. No que era un concierto de un chelista demasiado famoso— todavía íbamos en el auto— Además yo no me acuerdo a verte dicho que mi hermana no vendría, es más hasta estaba pensando decírtelo hoy— Ichigo todavía no detenía el coche y en su cara se empezó a notar un poco de preocupación— He dicho que alto— y puse el freno de mano, provocando que nos detuviéramos de una manera muy brusca, afortunadamente ya no íbamos en alguna avenida o en algún lugar muy concurrido, estábamos en unas de las calles menos transitadas, así que no provocaríamos algún daño grave. Ichigo se voltio para verme a los ojos, cuando estuvimos más tranquilos por el alboroto.

—Rukia, segura ¿Que no me mandaste el mensaje ayer? Enserio tú me lo dijiste ayer te peleaste con Senna

Y por el enojo borraste tus mensajes. Hay de veras contigo, bueno ya, aclarado esto hay que volver con nuestro camino. — y volvió a sonreír mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Poco a poco mi temperatura se empezó a elevar provocando que me sonrojara, al darme cuenta de voltee de una manera de que Ichigo no viera mi sonrojo.

El quito el freno de mano y de nueva cuenta nos dirigimos al auditorio.

Cuando llegamos todavía faltaban 45 minutos para que empezaran a aceptar los boletos, así que decidí pasear po el famoso "camino de las estrellas". Al parecer aquí, la mayoría de las personas famosas que hicieron su concierto tocan o tocaban algún instrumento.

—Y ¿Que tal con la interpretación en el violín y la flauta? — me pregunta Ichigo recargando su barbilla en mi hombro. Sentí rara su cercanía.

—Pues todavía no la "domino" a la perfección, sigo siendo algo... algo... inexpresiva y es lo mismo con la flauta creo que incluso estoy peor en ella que en el violín— dije con algo de desilusión.

—Bueno, hoy yo le ayudare con la interpretación, señorita Kuchiki— lo dijo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia como película de princesas y por eso le di un golpe pequeño en la cabeza para que dejara de estar bromeando— ¡Auch! Pero después del concierto. Loca. — cuando me dijo loca lo voltee a ver rápidamente y el al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba se echó a correr y le mire con algo de ternura. Mire mi reloj, 5:05 PM, ya están aceptando los boletos.

— ¡Ichigo, ya vamos a entrar. Ya son las cinco con cinco minutos! ¡Ichigo!— me apresure a gritarle, el me volteo a ver, vio su reloj y volvió a correr pero esta vez se dirigió hacia mí.

Cuando llego, me agarro del brazo y me dijo algo agitado— corre... Kuchiki— y corrió, de nuevo.

Cuando entramos al auditorio al principio era como una pequeña plaza, en el centro hay una fuente de agua y alrededor hay una mesitas, de mi lado izquierdo están tres locales, uno con recuerdos del concierto, el segundo era una cafetería y el tercero es un puesto de ropa y de mi lado derecho el primer lugar vendían accesorios de...

— ¡Chappy!— y salí corriendo en dirección a la botarga de mi personaje favorito regalando globos a los niños ahí presentes.

— ¡Rukia, no!— pero Ichigo logro alcanzarme y me detuvo agarrándome de la cintura— te comprare algo de Chappy, pero habientes hacia el señor. No quiero que de nuevo te saque un policía o tenga que ir por ti en algún lugar por atacar a una persona vestida de Chappy, comprendo que te a ti te encanta pero por favor compórtate ¿Okay?—cuando me tranquilice un poco aflojo el agarre y me dijo — espera aquí— y después se fue hacia el local donde se encontraba Chappy.

Y yo me quede ahí, esperándolo.

Cuando regreso me agarro cuidadosamente mi mano izquierda y me deposito en ella un broche de Chappy — ten, te lo regalo —y luego de dejar el broche en mi mano miro su reloj, 5:45 PM, — ven, ya casi va a comenzar el concierto— cuando me di la media vuelta otra persona iba pasando muy apresurado provocando que nos cayéramos, desafortunadamente estábamos demasiado cerca de la fuente así que no caímos en el piso sino adentro de la fuente llena de agua.

Cuando me levante, pude observar que la persona que se cayó junto conmigo tenía una larga cabellera de color rojo y con unos tatuajes en sus brazos muy bien formados, en ese entonces todavía no estaba demasiado consiente de mi estado físico hasta que Ichigo me hablo.

— Rukia ¿Te encuentras bien?— y me tendió la mano para que pudiera levantarme completamente, pero cuando vi su rostro estaba un poco rojo y desviándome la mirada y entendí el por qué su reacción. La playera que traía en ese momento es de color blando, por lo consecuente que al momento de que estuviera mojada se transparentaría mi sostén. Afortunadamente era del mismo color de mi playera con... puntos negros.

Avergonzada me cubrí mi pecho cruzando mis brazos— Idiota, préstame tu sudadera. ¡Pero ya!— le grite al momento que vi que él no reaccionaba a mi llamada. Tiempo después Ichigo me dio su sudadera de mezclilla y me cubrí. Al parecer estábamos haciendo un espectáculo.

—Disculpa, no me fije— dijo el chico de cabello rojo largo agarrado por una coleta alta. Lo volteo a ver, — mucho gusto me llamo Abarai Renji— y me tendió la mano para saludarme formalmente.

Pero Ichigo en un rápido movimiento me abrazo y de una manera algo grotesco

Le dijo — Tú, Abarai. Para el próximo ten más cuidado, con tus distracciones puedes causar accidentes mayores. ¿Entendido? — al parecer sí que estaba enojado.

Me pude percatar de que la mayoría de las personas ahí presentes nos estaba viendo. Unos con sonrisas en su rostro y otros con desagrado y vergüenza.

Luego me ayudó a salir de la fuente y nos dirigimos al puesto de ropa que estaba ahí.

Al final Ichigo me término comprando un vestido ajustado de color negro y unos tenis " vans". La chica encargada del local fue la que me recomendó la ropa, y aún que a mí ni me guste la ropa ajustada, si me gusto la combinación de ropa.

Tiempo después nos dirigimos a la sala del concierto.

Las luces de fondo que pusieron unos segundos antes de que iniciará el concierto, eran tenues. No lastimaban la vista, pero tampoco impedían ver lo que nos rodeaba.

Y después llegó lo que había esperado todo ese tiempo, la interpretación de mi querido Joshua.

Inició con una de mis primeras canciones que toque. Romeo y Julieta de Niño Rota.

Podía sentir como se expresaba atreves de su violín, esa nostalgia y melancolía que se escondía un profundo amor.

Podía sentir la música e Ichigo lo notó.

 **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

Al final del concierto yo ya estaba algo cansada y la casa de Ichigo estaba demasiado cerca, así que ofreció a quedar a dormir en su casa. Y yo acepte encantada.

 **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

 **En la casa de Ichigo.**

Cuando llegamos Ichigo me había ofrecido que antes de irme a dormir saliéramos un rato a su jardín para ver las estrellas.

—Ichigo, las estrellas son hermosas. En mi casa aunque es un poco más grande que la tuya no se puede apreciar lo mismo que aquí. ¡La vista es sorprendente! — se lo dije viendo aún ese cielo, aunque estaba de su color característico, las estrellas que lo acompañaban daban un espectáculo hermoso.

— Si, es verdad esta hermoso. Pero más la Luna que resalta entre todas ellas. Rukia yo...

— ¡Ichigo! Me habías prometido que me ayudarías con mi interpretación en el violín y la flauta, y no lo hiciste. — hasta ese momento me acorde de lo que me había dicho con anterioridad.

— Ah. Es que, —al parecer se le había olvidado a él también — ¡Hay Rukia! Por qué no me acordaste desde hace unos momentos para ir por tu violín. Ahorita ya es demasiado tarde. Ya casi son las diez de la noche, mejor otro día ¿Okay? — y me empezó a revólver mi cabello. — Mientras te contare un cuento, aunque es corto ¿Esta bien?

— ¡Sí!— puesto que a mí me encantan los cuentos.

 **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

 _Una noche el sol y la luna fueron creados. Los habían creado para que el sol alumbrara a las personas en su vida de una manera inmensa y no se sintieran solitarios. El luna, para que cuando la oscuridad invadiera la tierra no hiciera que los había se perdieran en aquel camino de miedo y terror._

 _Pero al momento de que la luna y el sol fueron creados, si miraron a los ojos y sabían que eran el uno para el_ _otro. Pero su amor no podía ser, ya que aún que su tarea fuera iluminar y guiar a las personas, tenía que ser en momentos diferentes._

 _La luna sintiéndose sola, una noche una estrella pequeña y hermosa se le acerca a la luna y le preguntó:_

 _— ¿Por qué lloras ?— dijo con una voz muy dulce._

 _— Porque el amor de mi vida y yo no podemos estar juntos y eso me hace sentir un hueco en mi pecho — dijo entre sollozos._

 _La pequeña estrella al ver la tristeza pensó en algunas soluciones para que la tristeza de la luna disminuyeran._

 _— ¡Ya se!—dijo la estrellita muy alegre — yo y mis hermanas te acompañáremos por las noches para encontrar juntas a tu amado. Claro está, no lo encontraremos inmediatamente, pero lo encontraremos._

 _La luna muy feliz aceptó y entre ella y las estrellas buscan al sol para al menos estar juntos. Por un tiempo corto, pero juntos._

 **& /&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&**

— Que bonita historia — dijo**** Rukia con algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas rosadas. El cuento la había conmovido.

— Rukia, yo... Yo— Ichigo se puso arriba de ella y se le quedó viendo a los ojos. Al parecer esa acción tomo a Rukia por sorpresa ya que esto lo reflejo en sus ojos perfectamente, sin disimular nada.

Ichigo tomó valor y le dijo — Rukia. Yo te amo. —ella quedó el shock.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un beso fugaz y decirle lo que en mucho tiempo había callado —Yo también te amo Ichigo, desde hace años te lo quería decir pero al parecer te gustaba Orihime así que preferí no decir nada al respecto.

— Sabes, Orihime nunca me gusto. En realidad solamente me acerque a ella para estar más cerca de ti. Siempre te he amado— y de nuevo se dieron un beso, pero esta vez fue más apasionado. — Kuchiki Rukia ¿Quiere se mi novia ?— le dijo con su misma voz de una persona formal y elegante.

Esa misma noche, los dos se juraron amor eterno.

 **Hola chicos.**

 **Este es mi primer fanfiction de bleach que escribo, así que esperó que le haya gustado mucho.**

 **Aclaraciones**

 *** Según Wikipedia, así se llama la primer cervical de la columna.**

 **** Yo también soy una gran fanática de Chappy. UuU.**

 ***** Joshua Bell es un violinista muy famoso y uno de mis artistas favoritos. Puesto que yo también tocó el violín.**

 ****** Ahí empieza la narración en tercera persona.**

 **Los que quieran seguirme estoy en Facebook**

 **Como Kia Kuchiki y tengo una foto de Rukia (Que predecible soy).**

 **Bueno, esperó que les haya gustado y comenten y voten por favor.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
